Destruction
by in-love-less
Summary: *DARK* After Hawk Moth's defeat, Adrien continued on a path of self-destruction, indulging in a life of meaningless pleasures. Can Marinette return him to his former self? Can Creation mend Destruction?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Adrien swiftly addressed and approached her. He needed his release. He was running on ecstasy and quick blow jobs these days. He had grown into a beautiful man, his angelic features hiding his demonic character. That was the irony of life.

'Ladybug probably refused to show her face because she was too ugly,' he would bitterly think while burying his sorrows into alcohol. The saddest part was… he wouldn't have cared. Theirs was a connection born of magic, partnership and… how had it grown to love her, and only her? Why couldn't he replace her although they hadn't shared even a proper kiss?

All those questions were for the past though. He hadn't heard of Ladybug in over five years, she might have retired, just like him. He didn't try contacting her these days, or anything that had to do with reviving the past.

He was living in the present. A very shallow and glittery one in the fashion world, surrounded by supermodels. And the future didn't exist. He lived for today.

Saying that, he turned to his interest, who was waiting patiently for him to finish his drink. She was already partly undressed and was looking at him strangely, partly with interest, partly sadly.

He drowned his drink in one gulp and got up, approaching her like the feline he could still be. He had already tasted her, and was taking his time in getting more. It was only interesting while the chase lasted. As soon as he would have her, he knew his interest would disappear, and he would move on to another one.

They would only share a few moments, hopefully enjoyable, and then part ways. He knew it, she knew it. With a devilish grin on his face, Adrien towered over the girl. Marinette was meeting him eye for eye.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Then - at 18 years old_

"Are you sure this is the correct plan," Chat Noir looked at her worriedly. It wasn't in his nature to question Ladybug's plans. And he hadn't made a pun either.

Ladybug doubted herself for a moment. But just for one moment, "It is the only way. Mainly, the lucky charm this time was a net. I can't think of other ways to catch a butterfly..."

They were so close. With the help of Master Fu, they had devised a plan to lure Hawk Moth out. More precisely, to get access into his secret lair.

They intentionally didn't catch the akuma, but put an almost invisible tracker on it. When it would fly back to Hawk Moth, they would find out where the evil guy was hiding and they would catch him - with a net.

"So, the plan is - _somehow_ \- we ambush him and catch him with a net?"

"That's the idea!" Ladybug replied distractedly as she monitored the tracker. With the passing of time, their powers grew and they became stronger and more confident too. They didn't have a beeper anymore - they could shift in and out of their disguises at any time. That should have given them more freedom, but ironically, as Chat Noir found it, they would hide under their _alter egos_ even more.

"So, do you think this is it?" Chat Noir said nervously, as they both kept an eye on the GPS tracker. "What will happen with us afterwards?"

Ladybug looked up with a sad smile, "I don't know. This whole adventure started out so abruptly, it might end like that as well."

"But what about us? Do you think we will stay.. Friends?"

"I would like that… But I don't see how, if we don't know our civilian identities. And that is a huge risk, especially now."

Chat Noir nodded absently. He didn't actually understand, because for him the words, "risk", "danger" were just somewhere in the back of his mind. I guess that made the ladybug smarter than the cat.

"Have you seen 'An Affair to Remember'?"

Ladybug just smiled. It was so like Chat to completely change the subject and somehow keep her interest piqued.

"Do you mean the classic one? Yes, I think I have… with my parents."

"Well, the main couple decide to meet on the Empire State building in a few months if they manage to sort their lives together..."

"What are you implying? That we should travel to New York now?" she smiled sweetly now as she saw the idea that was forming in his head.

"I was thinking of something more… local. We could meet on top of the Eiffel tower in let's say… six months from now, and see where we are. And who we are."

"Sounds romantic, Chaton, but how will be recognize each other? Oh, and make it one year."

"I will recognize you, Ladybug, if I saw you in real life. And make it 9 months."

"I say I will be wearing ladybug earrings, how about that? And one year - that's my final offer."

"You lead a hard bargain. OK, see you on the 7th July on the top of the Eiffel Tower."

They smiled while shaking hands on it, and then the GPS tracker beeped, waking up from their playful endeavours. As they turned towards the address, Ladybug simply started running, while Chat Noir frowned. 'It couldn't be, could it? Maybe the reading is wrong, and is just a nearby house?'

Although Chat was normally faster, he let Ladybug lead the way, and stopped in its tracks as he confirmed where they were.

Ladybug's hands also trembled on her tracker, "But this is… Gabriel Agreste's house?!"


End file.
